Living in MoonHaven
by Epicstories
Summary: What if Mk was never a stomper. This is her life of being an heir to queen Tara. Where she is forced to stay in the palace 24/7 with the exception of meeting a leafman Nod will he change her life? MkXNod RoninXTara rated M in one chapter other wise it's K or on the safe side T
1. Chapter 1

MK'S POV Well I might as well just tell you my backstory right? Hi my names Mk, I live in the forest with a small society compared to you...stompers. Were we ride hummingbirds and have an army called leafman that attack boggons and keep the forest safe. Sounds crazy? Well it might be to you but to me that's my home. When I was 5 years old my mother was killed by a Boggon named Mandrake, ruler of the boggons. Nobody knows what happened to my father but we all suspect he's dead. Were else would he have gone. I don't really mind because I never met him so I feel no sympathy. After my mother was murdered I was sent to my guardian, my mothers best friend. Who just happened to be the queen. Queen Tara takes care of me and I treat her like a mother I just call her Aunt Tara, but she doesn't mind. I'm in line to be the heir for Queen Tara but believe me I'm more leaning towards becoming a leafman. But Tara said there's no backing out of being an heir. But I'm still 17, I don't become queen till I'm 21, witch I'm fine with. I live in the Palace with Tara in a huge room, let me just say it gets a little lonely. I'm not allowed to hang out with the other jinn teenagers, Tara said I must stick to my responsibilities of being princess of MoonHaven, But I don't do much. The worst part is I'm not allowed to leave the palace. Only for training purposes witch rarely happen now days. I looked at the clock, it read 4:50, I smiled widely 10 more minutes. All the jinn teens went to this really fun club place called 'the vine' I really wanted Togo but Tara never allowed me. But I need to have fun too! I pulled my hair up into a pony tail with my bangs hanging out. I slipped my boots on over my green pants. I was wearing a long sleeve Marigold shirt that was sleeveless on the right arm. I slowly opened the door and peeked out to see if anybody was in the hall. I tip toed over to the balcony were I had left my bird an hour ago. "Going somewhere, Princess Mk?" Said a stern voice. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around creating a small grin. It was Ronin, I sighed in relief "please Ronin, don't tell" I begged. He clenched his jaw "well.. All right but only because you never get to leave the palace" he explained. I ran to him and hugged him "thank you!" I whispered releasing my embrace. He gave me a small smile and I tip toed back to were I was headed. I jumped on my bird, Fern and flew over to where 'the vine' was. Hopefully nobody would recognize me being the princess and all. But I never got out of the palace anyways so I bet I was fine. I landed Fern in a tree besides were the entrance was. You could hear laughter and yelling from a mile away. "Nice flying" said a voice. I turned around shocked by the comment. "Thanks" I smiled. "Only leafman fly like that, where did you learn?" Asked the brunette boy. "Just lots of practice" I smiled lightly. I had actually learned from Ronin and a few other leafman, I also had to take training growing up so I'd be able to protect myself from boggons In the future. "I was wondering, I've never seen you in training before" he grinned. "Even if I wanted to be a leafman I can't" I chuckled. Him not getting what I ment he held his hand out. "I doubt that, your a great flyer were always looking for strong flyers, I'm Nod by the way" he said. "Mk, and thanks I'll think about it" I shook his hand. Actually I would not be thinking about it because Tara would Fricking kill me if I was a leafman! No matter how good cI was. I could be the best at everything and still not be a leafman because I'm a 'princess' and the heir to the queen. He charmingly smiled at me, "your not from around here are you?" He asked. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "Because if you were I'd remember you" he smiled. I blushed, I totally blushed and he soon realized it. He rubbed the back of his neck, I didn't answer this was getting awkward... "Are you going inside?" I asked pointing to 'the vine'. "Actually I was, race you!" He yelled jumping down from the tree. I laughed and followed him soon catching up and beating him. "Hah" I smiled. "See you should be a leafman!" He puffed. I tilted my head and tried to forget the comment. "Come on" he said. "This is actually my first time here..." I explained. He looked at me with wide eyes in shock. "Hold on your telling me you've lived in MoonHaven and you've never been to the vine!" Nod yelled. "Yea, I get um busy" I tilted my head and rubbed my arm. "We gotta change that!" He said pulling me towards a bar. "2 nectars" Nod explained to the jinn working the counter. I looked around there were jinn and leafman everywhere.. I didn't know they were so many teenagers in MoonHaven. Sometimes I thought I was the only one. Nod handed me some nectar, "thanks" I replied. He showed me to a table that was around were everybody was. "So Mk how old are you?" He asked. I took a sip of my drink then responded "17, what about you?" "18" he grinned. "Ohh so you are a newbie leafman" I teased. He rolled his eyes "I'm good though Queen Tara said so herself" he explained. "Oh really?" I laughed. "Did you know that Queen Tara has an adopted daughter?" He asked. My eyes widened. Don't tell him Mk you want to be treated normal right? "No I didn't, how do you know that?" I asked trying to sound curious. "My dad, well more like guardian is leading commander and he works with her" he explained. My jaw dropped, "your guardian is Ronin!" I whispered-yelled. He laughed "yea, my dad died when I was young so he took care of me" Nod slouched sadness in his eyes. "I know how that feels, I'm sorry" I said. Nod looked at me shocked by my response, "ahh it's ok, I've gotten over it" he shrugged. I knew he was lying once you loose a parent it's hard to get over it. Especially when your just a kid when it happens. Trying to lighten the mood we talked about flying and then he told me stories about him being a leafman. To be honest I was fascinated, I sighed I wish I could be a leafman. After two hours the crickets began to Chirp. "Oh no" my face dropped, "what's wrong?" He chuckled. "I got to go, I'm sorry!" I yelled running out the door. "Wait where do you live?" He asked. I stared at the door thinking what to say, I turned around "you'll find it, trust me!" I shouted then ran out the door and jumped onto Fern. As I flew away I looked down at the vine and saw Nod staring at me as I speed threw the air. I was late for dinner with Tara. He started to follow me, pretending to not notice I flew around faster and did a bunch of crazy tricks and turns. Once he was gone I landed and jumped onto the palace balcony. I threw my clothes off and got into my dinner dress. Uggg I hated dresses, but it was "lady like" as Tara always said. I placed my flats on my narrow feet then speed walked to dinning hall. "I'm here" I said just quite enough so it wasn't a yell. Tara would disapprove over my loudness. "Your two minutes late" she moaned. "I'm sorry I got stuck in a book about how birds train to fly" I explained. "Oh well I believe you, please sit down" she smiled. Sighing in relief I sat across from her and pulled my napkin over my lap. "How was your book?" She asked. "Uh very fascinated, it talked about how young they are when they start to live on their own and how they get more mature" I explained happy at my response. "I might have to pick that one up from you" she laughed. I grinned at her thanking that she had fallen for it. "So how's the rest of MoonHaven?" I asked. "Everyone is doing very well, Boggon ambush yesterday but everyone's alright" she explained. "That's good, those pesky boggons should just leave us alone already" I rolled my eyes. "Mk a lady doesn't roll her eyes at the table, and stop slouching" she scowled. I sat up straight immediately and bobbled my head. "What is that amazing smell?" Asked Tara. We both took a strong sniff of the air, "chocolate" we both whispered facing each other. We giggled at our jinx. Dinner continued the way it always does with Tara talking about my responsibilities blah blah blah. "Oh and Mk a few leafman will be coming into the palace tomorrow" she explained. "Don't they always come in?" I asked confused. "Well yes, but these are some newest members" she answered. "Oh ok, well goodnight Aunt Tara" I said leaving the room. "Good night Mk" she smiled NOD'S POV that Mk girl was really cute, I was going to ask her out when she ran out of the Vine without telling me where she lived, I tried following her but wow she can fly! Almost as good as me, she was twisting and going up side down. It was hard keeping up with her! So hard that I crashed my bird... Then once I got up she was gone. She said she lived in MoonHaven I wondered if I'd see her again? She was different than most girls and I liked that, but there was something about her that I couldn't quite make out. After my small incident I flew to my house, it was attached to Ronin's. I walked across to were Ronin was eating alone at the table. "See Queen Tara today?" I asked sitting down. "Yes" he shrugged. "Just ask her out already! You said the princess was almost ready to be queen!" I explained. "She's actually 17, we still have 4 years Nod" he sighed. "Well that's not that long, it's better then 100 years" I grinned. He didn't respond. "So who is this princess anyway?" I asked. "I can't talk about her queens orders, but she's quite something. She's grown a lot since she became heir. She was only 5" Ronin explained. "Well when can I meet this princess?" I asked. "Tomorrow, your coming with me to the palace" he said. "Really? Am I being promoted?" I wondered. "Yes, royal protector of the princess" he continued to eat. "I'm not complaining but why does she need a protecter if she's always in the palace?" I asked. "Because she's.. Well just ask her yourself tomorrow" Ronin shrugged stuffing food into his food. "Ugg" I moaned I walked back over to my side, "sleep tight sleeping beauty!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. This princess must be the most boring person ever. She probably can't do anything but boss people around. And I have to be her royal guard! I crossed my arms walking back and forth, I liked Queen Tara and I want to respect her but this princess lives in MoonHaven and she's never been out side of the palace! This was going to be a long day... ~THE NEXT MORNING~ MK'S POV I yawned, yes it was Thursday! Every Thursday morning Ronin and I would train! I jumped out of bed and put my training outfit on, no armor though because as Tara said "princess do not need armor, blah blah" whatever I wanted some though. I wore a similar pare of green pants with brown boots and a white rose petal top. It was strapless on one side and long sleeve on the other. It was my favorite style shirt, comfortable but classy. I put part of my hair in a braid then crossing into my signature pony tail. I walked out of my room and to the Royal garden where Tara was every morning. I also had powers but they weren't as powerful as Tara's. She gave me a few of hers to get used to it as I grew up. I had mastered it pretty quickly though. I found her blooming a pansy making room for it in the sunlight. "Good morning!" I cheered. "Nice to see you Mk, your in a good mood" she giggled. "Well yea, it's training day!" I laughed. "Oh right about that" Tara said. My eyes lowered as a frown grew on my face. "Today you will meet your royal protecter" Tara explained. "Wait royal protecter! So a baby sitter? Aunt Tara I'm almost 18!" I complained. "Yes Mk I know but your the heir, you need as much protection you can get. The boggons will do anything to kill you" she sighed. I rolled my eyes, "nobody even knows who I am because I'm stuck in the palace 24/7" I explained. "Mk you know it's for your own good." She sighed. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later" I said leaving the garden. I walked down to the delivery room, were Tara's pod will bloom in 4 years saying that I'm the new queen. I placed my fingers tips on the rim and walked around. "Mk" said a voice. I looked up shocked in the moment. It was Nod, "hey what are you doing here?" He asked. "I live here" I giggled. "Oh cool, so I was wondering want to go out sometime?" He asked. I looked at my reflection in the water thinking, was I even allowed to date. I looked at him and before I could even answer Ronin interrupted. "Your majesty" bowed Ronin. Nods eyes shot up. "Princess Mk I'd like to introduce you to Nod, your royal protecter" Ronin said voice stern. "Royal protecter?" I shivered. "Princess?" Nod answered. "Your the princess!" He shouted, "surprise" I lowered my head. "Oh good Mk you met Nod" said a voice. I turned and saw Tara. "Your majesty" Nod and Ronin bowed. My face turned hot, what just happened this was a huge mess. "Tara" I said. She looked at me, I eyed her to talk in privacy. I quickly walked into the corner of the room. "Why didn't you tell me it was Nod!" I whispered-yelled "I didn't know you knew each other, how do you know him?" She asked. I paused "training with Ronin" I lied. NOD'S POV "She's the princess!" I asked. "Yea" Ronin stood serious. "I meet her last night, I was about to ask her out!" I yelled. "Good luck with that buddy she's the heir" Ronin laughed. I scowled "how is she such a good flyer?" I asked. "She wants to be a leafman, but Tara won't allow it. So I train her so she knows how to define herself" Ronin explained. "Now go talk to her, you are her protecter" Ronin mocked. MK'S POV Tara and I continued to bicker when Nod walked closer to us. "You too talk I have duties todo" Tara said walking towards Ronin. "Wanna go outside?" He asked. "Sure" I smiled. I showed him to the balcony right next to my room. "Why didn't you tell me you were the princess?" He sighed. "I'm sorry Nod, it was the first time I was out of the palace in 7 years with just me" I explained. "I didn't know what todo" "I get it" he whispered. "Yes" I said. "What?" Nod asked confused. "I'll go out with you" I smiled. "I can't date you" he looked down. "Why not?" I asked. "Your a princess" "so?" "Leafman can't date heir's to the queen" "says who" I asked, he looked at me and smiled. "Okay" "So you want to be a leafman?" Nod asked. "You have no idea, I'm not really into being queen" I said helping the vine next to me grow. "Are you kidding me, your a natural" he laughed. "I'm not a girly girl, and I hate acting like a 'lady'" I mocked. He chuckled at me. "your highness your making the vine next to you grow as we speak" he laughed. I looked down "please don't call me that" I begged. "I kinda have too your majesty" I rolled my eyes "sure" I whispered. "Okay I won't princess Mk" he chuckled. I stared at him "really" he continued to laugh "some protecter you are" I mocked. "Hey 'royal' protecter" he teased. I hit his shoulder "your not my baby sitter, I don't even need a protecter" I mumbled. "Hey I'm not too pleased about this either" he chuckled. "Then why are you doing it?" I asked. "Actually I have no idea, I guess cause I obey people" he mocked. "Sure you do" I say thinking of less then 2 minutes ago I asked him to just call me Mk and and wouldn't. "So you agree" "you sir obviously don't know the definition of sarcasm" I said walking freely back to my bed room across the hall. "Hey where you going!" He shouted. I opened the door "to my room" I then stepped in then closed it. Less then two seconds later he knocked "come in!" I yelled. "Really" his eyes lowered. "I don't really understand the conversation that's going on right now" I said sitting down on the sofa. "You don't do you" he said. I shook my head "exactly" I whispered. He leaned In and kissed me, I pulled away. "Hey, I barley know you!" I shouted. "Really we go back less then 12 hours!" He teased. "Plus you know you wanted to" he laughed. "That is assault, I could tell Ronin" I mocked. He turned his head "you wouldn't dare" "but I think we both know.. I would" I smiled devilishly mocking him. "Come on" I said. "Now were are we going your majesty" he complained. "Were I go everyday Nod" I laughed and lead him out a door to the forest. We walked into a small leaf house ment for 3 or less. "Were are we?" He asked. "This was my mothers house, she was murdered by Mandrake when I was 5" I explained then continued "my father, well I never met him so Tara adopted me, my mom and her were best friends. Then I became her heir but honestly I want to be a leafman" I shrugged. "But that's a personal problem" I laughed. "My turn!" Nod yelled. "Go on" I smiled "my father was also killed in Rathwood by Mandrake, I was around the age of maybe 7? My father and Ronin were friends at the time and my dad told Ronin to take care of me. So Ronin adopted me, my mother died while giving birth." He sighed "our lives suck" I said. He chuckled, "I remember your father. Ronin and him used to visit Tara and I" Nod's eyes lit up "you met my father?" He asked. I shook my head. "He was a great leafman" I explained. "So Mk, you want to be a leafman?" I nodded my head."you already asked me that" "whatever and come on then" he handed me a sword and he pulled out his. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled widely. He took the first swing and I let him continue to attack but now it was my turn. I swung multiply times making our swords clink! I rolled onto the floor knocking the sword out of his hand leaving myself to take it. "Very good" he laughed. "I let you win that round" "uh huh" I smiled. "You might need a royal protecter yourself" I teased. "Why did I take this job again?" He asked himself. "Because I am a weak little princess, with no protection what so ever" I laughed. "I challenge you to a bird race" he demanded. "Your on" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG guys thanks so much for the response on my story! I was only going todo one chapter and it make it a short story but I guess I'll continue a little more. Thanks so much and tell me in the comments what you think! Thanks:)/ MK'S POV it had been a week with Nod as my 'royal protecter' it wasn't actually that bad. But I had one problem I had fallen head over leaves for him! He was just so nice! Not to mention extremely attractive and I always melted when he looked at me with those big brown eyes and charming smile. His appearance was a plus but how he acted I really liked. He treated me different then everybody, he actually called me Mk! But he was a fun loving guy who loved a good sarcasm moment. I was getting dressed in my room deciding what to wear when the door opened. "Your majesty!" He shouted. Turning around in shook I covered my body that only had undergarments covering me. "Oh uh" he blushed of corse just standing there, men. "Out!" I shouted pointing to the door. He nodded his head smirking then closed the door. I quickly picked up a pair of brown leggings with a white long sleeve shirt cut were my collarbone was reviled then in the back again. I opened the door and saw Nod sitting outside. "You can come in now" I laughed. "Finale" he moaned. We walked back into my bed room then he sat down on the sofa. I walked over to my mirror and started to do my hair. "You should really leave it down more often" he said. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to pull it up in my signature pony tail. Once I had completed my look for the day I sat down next to him. "So what was so important you walked in on me?" I teased. Nods face turned red "well uh..." I giggled as he relived the moment. "I was going to say that Ronin is allowing me to train you this week" he explained. "Really?!" I jumped up from where I sat. "Calm down jumping bug!" He teased. "And yes, he told queen Tara it would be good for you to get out of the palace" "I'll say" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, your probably hungry" I pulled on his hand. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "You don't look very awake" I laughed. "Oh" he sighed rubbing his neck. I laughed then lead him to the dinning hall. Tara sat at the long table alone, "ah Mk!" She smiled. "Good morning Aunt Tara" I replied. "Good morning you two" she grinned. "We just came to get a quick snack, Nod told me your letting me train?" I hesitated the words. "Yes, Ronin is very good when it comes insisting" Tara laughed. Nod and I gazed each other wondering about why they weren't dating. "Ok well there's some berries right in there" Tara explained pointing behind her. "Thanks!" I smiled. Nod bowed his head and rushed to catch up with me. I picked up a blueberry and threw one to Nod. "I'm not really hungry your highness." He said stern. Confused at the comment since he just told me he was I answered, "um ok.. Well I won't be long just hold on" I took a bite of the berry then set it down. It was quite, he never moved he just stood by the door waiting for someone to attack at any moment. "Nod you don't have todo that" I whispered. "It my job, for your safety" he demanded. My eyebrows rose "whatever makes you happy" I smiled, waiting for him to charmingly smile back but there was no return. The few minutes were long and awkward. He never spoke, I tried talking to him but he never moved. "You don't talk much in the mornings" I teased, "I'm not really a morning person" he explained face staring down. "I could tell" I whispered sighing. I finished the berry then hurried out to get our birds. "You sure you don't want to ride with me your highness?" Nod asked concern. Did he just call me your highness? "Uh no, I'm good" I rose an eyebrow, nod was acting realllllyyyy strange today. We jumped up onto our birds. "Race?" I asked smiling widely. Nods eyes lowered, "no not today" he insisted. Okay something was very wrong Nod never turned down a race! Especially when it came to flying! My face dropped into a straight forward frown, what was wrong with him. Our birds began to fly gracefully and SLLLLooooooooowwwwwLLLLYYYYY I might add. Before we reached our destination I barreled down to the forest floor landing towards a creek. I dismounted off my bird Cara and waited for Nod. I placed my hands crossed around my chest and shifted to the side, my face annoyed. "What was that!" He shouted flying down. "What is wrong with you?" I asked keeping my tone low. "What do you mean?" He jumped down. "Your acting different today.. And it's really getting annoying!" I spoke. Nod walked closer to me. "I'm sorry your majesty, will you please get back on your bird" he asked. "No" I remarked. "And why not?" He rolled his eyes. "Nod do you not realize was your doing? Your acting so serious! Like nothing else matters, I like you nod! Like I really like you and your acting like I don't matter that I'm just a small little princess unable to protect myself.." I trailed off and looked at my shoes. "Look" i said very stern. I bit my lip as I felt his eyes piercing me, I took a deep breathe. "I don't know what's going on, but if you don't want todo this anymore, just tell me and I'll tell Ronin to relocate you" I sighed "because this... This is miserable" I explained jumping back onto Cara, I looked at Nod. His face was pale with no emotion, "bye Nod" I whispered then I flew back to the palace. When I got to the palace I walked into the royal garden, Tara was always in there and we needed to talk. Ronin and her were having a small chat, they were so good together! "Oh sorry to interrupt" I blushed embarrassed. "Oh no princess Mk, I was just leaving" Ronin smiled weakly. "Are you sure?" I shrugged Ronin nodded his head then looked at Tara and smiled. He walked past me then existed. "Mk weren't you supposed to be in training today with Nod? Were is he anyway?" She asked. "About that" I walked closer to her and lead her to a bench. "I'm kinda in uh, love with Nod" I whispered. "Mk" Tara spoke. "I know, I know crazy right?" "No that's not crazy, I expected this" she grinned. "Then why did you put him as my royal protecter?" "Well I thought if you liked the leafman you wouldn't be complaining!" She teased. Well that plan backfired, "anyways today Nod was acting rather, different" I sighed. I explained to her what had happened, literally everything! Even when he walked in on me, she didn't think it was quite funny though. "Mk, I understand you want me to tell you what's going on, but the only way to find out is threw him" she explained. She was right, "I know it's just I told him he could relocate if that's what he wanted" I sighed. "Mk" she whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you like this boy and it's obvious he likes you too" I cut her off "like you and Ronin?" Oh my god did I just say that. She giggled then blushed, "I guess so, but there's a reason for that" she sighed sadly. I embraced her "I'm sorry" I understand why they didn't date but it was my fault for bringing it up. "It's ok, now go talk to him" she whispered then pushed me off the bench, I grinned then made my exist to the door. NOD'S POV I watched as Mk flew off with her bird. I didn't move I didn't know what to say. Then when Mk said those words I practically died inside. I loved her tremendously, I know we only knew each other for a week but I loved her. That's right I...I love Mk and she just broke up with me right? It was all my fault, I'm a leafman Mk is a princess heir for queen. I can't date her... She said she likes me but there's no way we can have a future together. I want to be her royal protecter so I'll continue to be, I can still see her I just can't date her. I knew she was annoyed with me not calling her Mk but her name being the princess was your highness, your majesty and whatever more there was. I needed to talk to her and explain. I jumped onto my bird Finn and flew to the palace. I literally dove off Finn and ran into the palace I found Mk pacing back in forth at the front of the gates. Her eyes widened when's he saw me. I saw her she was worried and scared, you could totally tell. But then her face turned red and I could tell she was angry. "Follow me" she mouthed and I followed her. She stopped at the door of her bedroom then stormed in. I opened the door and watched as she stood there watching me. "Hi" I whispered. "Your dumb" she said. "Thanks you too" I mocked. She walked up to me our faces almost touching, I could feel her hot breath against me. "I hate you so much, but for some reason every time i see you I die" she whispered. She hit my shoulder, "just kiss me already you jerk!" She cried. I couldn't help it. "As you wish" I whispered, I placed my hands on her hips then pulled her closer to me. I kissed her very gently on the lips. I pulled away but she just came closer and kissed me again. I couldn't resist I let her. She then pushed me off her. I could hear her breathing heavy "Nod, I'm sorry but I love you" "don't be sorry"I smiled placing a hair behind her ear. "I love you too" her eyes grew wide then she sighed. "Why were you acting like that today?" "Mk we can't be together, I'm a leafman your a princess" "I don't care if your a Boggon! I want to be with you, I love you. Well only if you want to be with me..." She trailed off. I weakly smiled "Mk" she looked up at me with her gorgeous green eyes. I placed my fingers on her chin and pulled her into another kiss. "Luckily I'm not a Boggon, there gross" I remarked. I heard her giggle. Maybe it was okay to date her she obviously wasn't going to stop, so why stop her? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 4 YEARS LATER MK'S POV it was the day! The day I was becoming queen... Oh my god I was becoming queen.. I began to hyperventilate. A noise came from the door, it was Nod. "You look beautiful" he smiled. I hugged him and placed a kiss on him. He laughed then pulled away. "Your becoming queen today" "uh huh" "you seem exited" "very" I breathed. "Relax Mk" he laughed. "How can I?" I smirked. "You need to get dressed Tara wants to talk to you" "of corse she does" I whimpered. I walked over to my closet and looked for the coronation dress Tara chose. I picked it up and felt the texture of the petals. I faced the wall and slipped my nightgown off. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Nod grinned. I rolled my eyes, "close your eyes then" I laughed. "Whatever" Nod and I are still dating and he has yet to pop the question, but I was only 21 he was 22 we were both still that's young! I worked the dress over my head then flattened it down. "There" I whispered. NOD'S POV when Mk returned from the closet my jaw literally I think broke off. "You... You look amazing" her face began to turn more red then her hair. "Thanks" she smiled. I watched as she began to brush her hair, she was so beautiful. She braided the side of her hair then pinned it back leaving the rest of it down. "Woah your leaving your hair down?" I teased. "Special occasions call for it" she laughed. "You still look amazing though" "thanks Nod, you look rather handsome yourself." I grinned "most leafman do" she rolled her eyes. She looked at her reflection and I could see she looked nervous. I never really saw Mk look 'nervous' she was usually very outgoing and witty, But today was different. I rarely saw her in a dress also, she was a more active girl so she wore pants and a top. But she looked Amazing as always, put if I might add the dress complemented her figure tremendously... "Why are you staring at me?" She giggled. "Because I'm highly attracted right now" did I just say that out loud? I heard Mk giggling, I blushed. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, "you" her eyebrows rose. She pecked my check with a kiss, "come on Tara's waiting" she giggled. "Aww she ruins all the fun" I mocked. "Come on" she moaned. MK'S POV Nod and I walked down to the royal garden hand and hand. When we reached the door, I paused and realized next time I open this door I'll have Tara's power.. I think nod realized what I was feeling because he opened the door and kinda dragged me in. "Your majesty" Nod kneeled. "Good morning Aunt Tara" I smiled. "Nod you almost look as silly as Ronin" she laughed "good morning you two" Nod stood up and blushed "Mk you look beautiful" she said. "Thanks" I smiled. The door opened again and Ronin walked in. "Your majesty" Ronin kneeled. "See!" Tara giggled. Ronin grinned "good morning princess Mk, Nod. Your majesty we must get ready for the parade to get the pod" he explained. "Of corse to business" she teased. "Why so serious Ronin?" She whispered to him. Nod and I looked at each other and left the room. We walked outside to the back of the palace. When I wasn't stuck inside I spent most of my time here. "Smile for me" nod grinned. "Why?" "Because you've looked nervous since I saw you this morning" he explained. I smiled for him, it lingered for a few moments then disappeared into a worried face once again. "Come on Mk, what can I do to take your mind off this" he whimpered. "It drives me insane to see you like this" I grinned and came closer to him. "Put your arms around me" so he did. I hid my head in his shoulder as we embraced. I wish I could live in this moment forever. I felt him gently kiss my head, I looked up at him. "Wanna fly?" He nodded his head. "Yay!" I cheered like a kid, he chuckled and lead me to his bird. He jumped up on Finn and took my hand to pull me up. I was wearing a dress so the sitting position was a little awkward. We flew around a little while, looking at what was going on beneath us. I soon realized once I became queen Nod would no longer be my 'royal protecter' he would be transferred to a higher position. Witch was great but I wouldn't see him as much. I sighed taking it in, being queen you didn't need a protecter because there were already all the leafman watching you. "What are you thinking about?" Nods voice snapped me out of the daze. "Oh um..." I trailed off. "Mk" he spoke stern. "What position are you in, you know once I'm queen?" I shivered at the words. It took a moment for Nod to answer. "I'm co-commanding officer" he replied. So he would be Ronin's assistant, "that's wonderful Nod" I smiled and squeezed him tighter. I was happy for him but he would busy, so what would happen to us? "I guess" "please, you know that's a privilege!" I laughed. "Yea, but still" he replied shrugging. I knew what he ment. We were quite for a few minutes just watching and feeling the wind. "We should probably start heading back" "yea, I guess" I slouched. When we returned Tara was outside in the front talking to Ronin, shocker! "Nod go get ready for the parade" Ronin explained. Nod nodded his head. (Sorry I had todo that lol㈳4) I watched as he jogged into the equipment room. "Mk what would you like todo for the parade?" Tara asked. "Whatever is easiest for you" I smiled. Tara embraced me, I kinda felt bad taking over for queen. Was I even ready? Plus this was Tara's job for the past 100 years, and I was taking it from her and her powers. "You'll be great as queen" she smiled. I shrugged my shoulders and accepted the embrace. "Your mother would be proud" she explained, I tried to Manage a smile. "Time to start queen Tara" Ronin said. Tara bowed her head and stepped onto a Lily pad that was hung by many hummingbirds. "Mk if you would like you can ride your bird?" Said Ronin. "Really?!" I was shocked. "Go ahead" he motioned to the front of the rock. I smiled and whistled for Cara, she soon came buzzing down and I jumped onto her. I quickly situated my dress and flew over to were everyone was. Tara looked amazing, she truly was a beautiful lady. We flew over MoonHaven as the jinn cheered for her, she waved her hand smiling at them all. I listed as Tara spoke to Ronin. "Parade, fun!" She motioned to her mouth "smiling" she laughed. Ronin smirked at her as they continued to fly. "Hey" said a familiar voice, I turned to my right to find Nod. "Hey" I replied. "So Ronin let you fly?" "Surprisingly yes" we both laughed. We talked the whole way to the pond until we saw the leafman began to lower Tara's Lilly pad into the water. Everything must be quiet, Nod and I couldn't help but giggle. "Nod!" Whispered a voice. We turned around to find Ronin hushing us. We grinned and tried to contain the laughter. Soon Tara lift up the pod she had chosen. I smiled widely, that's the one. I looked over and saw Ronin shoot a tree. Very quickly a piece of bark holding a Boggon fell from the tree. Soon Tara was sprinting and the leafman started to attack. "Mk!" Shouted Nod. I turned and caught the bow and arrow he threw at me. "Get to safety!" He yelled flying towards the boggons. But I couldn't do that, no I wanted to help Tara. I flew towards the end of the pond where Tara started to run to. "Aunt Tara!" I screamed. She saw me and jumped onto my bird. "Come on we got to get you to safety!" I explained. I flew higher up into the trees, I didn't see that many boggons with birds or bats so they wouldn't be able to reach us here. I landed at the palace and hurled Tara into the gates. There where no leafman to be found so if the boggons came in Tara was relying on me. "See the training paid off" I teased. Tara rolled her eyes, "come on I know where to take you" I explained pulling her towards my room. There was a little safety hatch inside my closet, I opened it up and lead Tara down inside. "Stay here, I'm going Togo find Ronin" "Mk stay here I can't let you get hurt" she said with worried eyes. "Aunt Tara I'll be fine, trust me. I need to find Ronin to tell him your ok" I smiled. She nodded her head and I closed the hatch door. "Please be safe" I whispered. I then shut the doors to my bed room and ran out. I called for Cara and she came flying down. I flew towards the pond again and saw the battle. I skimmed the many leafman and boggons until I found him. "Ahh!" I screamed a Boggon had jumped onto me. I quickly kicked him off and he fell towards the forest floor. I pulled my bow out and began to attack the Boggons cornering me. When I was free from the disgusting creatures I barreled towards Ronin. "Mk what are you doing!" He shouted. I flew next to him, "the queens safe" I whispered. He smiled "good, now get to safety" he explained. I nodded my head and flew back to the palace. Still no boggons, "few" I sighed in relief. I walked into my room bow in hand ready to attack. "Look everywhere!" Shouted a devilish voice, "oh crap" I whispered. What do I do! I can't take HIM on with multiple boggons! Plus if I get killed the life of the forest... That would not be good. But did he know I was the heir, well duh if I'm wearing a fancy dress it's kinda obvious. I can't giveaway were Tara was hidden so I hid from them in another direction, The total opposite where Tara was. A boggon burst into the room followed by Ma...man... I gulped Mandrake. I have never seen him in person before and he was a whole lot more disgusting in person, and he didn't smell so hot either. The Boggon came closer to where I was, I pulled my arrow off my bow and it killed him directly. "What the!?" Yelled Mandrake. He walked closer and found me, "oh how sweet a little girl!" He smiled devilishly. I rolled my eyes, "I am not a little girl" I demanded. He put his rotting staff under my chin chocking me against the wall. well then, how should I kill you?" he snickered. "Something quick, you smell horrible. The smell of death is not pleasing" I mocked. "Take your hands off her" demanded a voice. I was clenching my eyes shut so I didn't really know what was going on. I opened them to find Nod. My eyes widened, I didn't want him getting hurt! "Ah what do we have here?" Mandrake snickered dropping the staff from against me. I fell to the floor clutching my neck. "Cut the act Mandrake" he spat. "Look at this, You look familiar? Oh that's right! Your father was commanding officer, that's right WAS" he snickered. I watched as Nod's face stayed strong, I knew this was killing him. "Should I kill you the same way I killed him? A little father, son moment?" He laughed. Mandrake and Nod began to fight, sword to staff, hitting each other back and forth. What was I going todo. Mandrake placed the staff on Nods heart. "Bye bye leaf whatever you call yourself" he laughed. I pulled my arrow from the bow and shot him in the back. He turned around "why you little!" He yelled running towards me staff pointed at my face. "Once again not little!" I demanded. I quickly grabbed a tray from someone's breakfast covering my face as he shot the rot at me. It bounced off the tray and shot Mandrake right in the heart. "I said quickly didn't i? The smell was just bugging me way to much" I smiled as his body began to decay. Leafman came running in and picked Mandrake up, I ran to Nod where he was in shock of what just happened. "You just killed Mandrake..." He whispered. "And you just got hurt, come on you look horrible" I laughed as I lead him to my room. I opened the hatch to where Tara was. "Mk your alright!" She smiled. We embraced "I'm ok" I smiled. "She just killed Mandrake..." Nods voice was still full of shock. Tara's eyes widened, "you? You killed Mandrake?" I shrugged and grinned shyly. "That training did pay off" she teased. "No kidding" Nod replied. The door burst open, "Tara!" Shouted a voice. It was Ronin, he sighed in relief "good your alright" "Mk killed Mandrake" Nod said again. "You killed Mandrake?" Asked Ronin. "Why does everybody keep saying that!" I yelled mockingly. They all laughed. "Wow Mk, you are Truly going to be a great queen" said Ronin. He half hugged me and I grinned. "Thanks" I whispered. Even though it was an honor to be queen I still wanted to be a leafman. I mean come on after all that's happened today and I still can't be a leafman! Tara and Ronin began to talk so I turned to Nod. "You" he pointed at me "you killed Mandrake" he said again. "Nod just because you say it more doesn't make it less true" I laughed. "Sure whatever, but you killed Mandrake!" He said again. "Nod stop it!" I begged. "You, Mk killed Mandrake!" "Snap out of it!" "You killed leader of the boggons, Mandrake" I sighed annoyed. "Yes I killed him" "you killed..." I cut him off and kissed him. "Better" I said pulling away. "You killed" my eyes lowered in annoy-ment. "Yeah yeah I killed mandrake, now come on your all beat up." I took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He repeatedly said "you killed mandrake" I wanted to slap him he said it so many times. Since he was in the daze I had to take his shirt off for him, witch I saw no problem in doing. I wetted a small washcloth and dabbed his wounds. He was pretty beaten up, I took a bandage out from inside my drawer and carefully placed it over his chest. "Your good at this" he whispered. "Woah you can talk?" I teased. "I've been able to talk since we left Ronin and Tara it's just fun to annoy you. And Mk next time just ask me if you want to take my clothes off" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and continued to dab where he was beaten up. I kissed his jaw line and whispered in his ear "whatever" He slouched annoyed at me, I giggled and continued. When I had finished I told him to stay here and for me to get him some better clothes, his being all bloody and muddy. I returned to find him sitting on my bed sleeping. "Nod wake up!" I shouted. He slowly opened his eyes, "it's not the best time to be sleeping right now" I giggled handing him the clothes. "Man" he whispered walking towards the bathroom. I walked over to my closet and looked for a new dress mine being also covered in blood and mud and being ripped down the side. I skimmed threw the few dresses I had then finale came across one I liked. It was green at the top sleeveless and then transferred into a white flowing bottom. I actually preferred this one over the other one. I took the braid out from my hair and stripped the dirty dress off. I began to place the dress over my head then quickly pulled it down. "Here let me" said Nod. Shocked to hear his voice I smiled. He began to zip up the bottom of my dress to where it stopped a few inches lower from under my shoulders blades. When he was finished he wrapped his arms around me He made me shiver. He kissed the side of my neck, "you look beautiful" he whispered gently in my ear. "Thanks" I whispered back. We stood there for a few moments until I realized we had to get going. I looked at him, he looked incredible himself. My eyes widened, "liking the view?" He mocked. "Very" I whispered kissing him gently. "Come on" I pulled him towards the door. He held my hand and squeezed it, I looked up at him and smiled. We walked towards the delivery room where I would soon be announced queen. The sun was setting and the pod sat in the small cylinder of water. It was almost time. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 MKS POV as the sun began to set, the jinn and leafman celebrated the coming of the moon. Everybody was happy and dancing, Mandrake was dead, all was good in MoonHaven for once. Except for me, I was pacing back in forth out on the balcony alone. thinking about how my life is going to change in less then two hours! "Mk?" Said a voice. I looked over, it was Tara. "Oh hi Aunt Tara" I sighed. "Why are you out here alone?" She asked. "I'm just nervous" Tara smirked at me, "I did the same thing before I became queen" shocked I responded. "Really? I always thought you were exited to be queen?" "I was some time. Growing up I was just like you Mk. I wanted to be a leafman! And I had fallen in love.." She trailed off. She ment Ronin. "What happened?" "I became queen, the thought of being a leafman disappeared as I grew and the man" she sighed "we weren't allowed to see each other" she frowned. "But why?" "Our parents didn't allow it, they said because I was queen he was not allowed to date me. For he wasn't royal blood" "but your parents aren't around?" "Yes that's true, but I'm still royal blood after tonight though maybe just maybe he still feels the same way" she grinned. "I've waited 100 years for this" she smiled again. "If your talking about Ronin it's pretty obvious he loves you!" I explained. Tara smiled "I love him too" she whispered. "Now come on, it's a party! Parties are ment to be fun!" She yelled. "Okay just give me a few more minutes?" I smiled. She nodded her head then left the balcony. I looked up at the stars and counted them trying to take my mind off this. "There's over 100 trillion" said a familiar voice. I looked over and saw Nod. "How'd you know I was counting them?" "I know you too well" he smirked. I blushed, "why are you out here?" "I've just been thinking" "what about?" "Anything really, Tara, MoonHaven, the leafman, Mandrake, being queen, but mostly..." I trailed off. "You" I whispered. "I've been thinking about you too" he replied. "What about me?" I asked. "I've been worried about you" he said. I smiled then looked at him. He was so handsome, I watched him as he looked up at the sky. What did he even see in me. There's a lot of pretty girls our age so why did he chose to date me? "What?" He asked. I snapped out of the daze, "sorry" I whispered scolding myself. "You think a lot" he teased. "So what were you thinking about this time?" He laughed. "I'd rather not say" I mumbled. "Come on, you can tell me anything" he begged. "Nope, still not" "Mk" "nope" "Mk" "I'm not telling you" "Mk" "yes Nod" "tell me" "nope" "your acting like a child" "I don't care, I'm still not telling you!" I laughed. "God your stubborn" he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me. "Tell me" "I'm not telling you, so get over it" he kissed me again this time including his tongue. "Tell me" "No matter how much you seduce me, I'm not telling you" I teased. "Come on" "fine, but kiss me one more time" so he did, "see it did work" Nod teased. I rolled my eyes. " I was thinking about why you liked me, because there's a lot of other girls in MoonHaven that are way more prettier then me" I mumbled. "Your right why do I like you? Well actually I don't like you, I'm deeply in love with you. And I'm in love with you because your you. You are different than anybody I've ever met. Yes you can be stubborn and sarcastic, but so can I. And you put up with me, you tell me when I need to stop and I like you for that. Plus your amazing and did I mention hot?" I couldn't help it after he said that I totally blushed. "You are amazing, you know that" "I do now" he smiled. "God I love you" I said pulling our lips closer together. We made out for a few minutes until it was time to go back to the party. "Wanna dance?" He asked. "I can't dance" I mumbled shyly "Ok let me get this straight, you killed Mandrake but you can't dance?" "That seems about correct" "we'll come on then!" He shouted taking my hand and pulling me towards the dance floor. I knew nothing I said would get me out of this one so I went along with it. I looked down and watched my feet and we began to move. "Mk your never going to get it if you don't relax, and look at me" I nodded my head and watched Nod. "See your getting it!" He smiled. We continued to dance until the end of the song. He scooped me down and held onto my back. I laughed, that was almost like a crazy trust exercise! The music stopped and came to a close as Queen Tara began to speak. The moon then shifted into where it belonged. After 15 years I was finale going to be announced as queen, and holly crap I was nervous. Nod squeezed my hand reminding me to breathe and calm down. At least Tara could finale be with Ronin after this. The pod began to bloom, it was gorgeous! Tara had done an excellent choice in deciding that's for sure. Then sparkles came from the pod it twirled around the room until it paused in front of me. I looked at Tara and she smiled, nervously I glanced at Nod who was also smiling at me. He winked and I knew this was it. The sparkles swirled around me picking me up from the ground. "Woah" I whispered just loud enough for only Nod to hear. The sparkles covered my body and dress until POOF! They disappeared. I began to float down and I could feel the life of the forest running threw my veins. I smiled widely as I felt my toes touch the ground. "Your majesty" said Nim gluu bowing. I smiled at the old friend of mine and bowed. "May I announce not only your new queen but defeater of Mandrake, queen Mk!" Shouted Tara. Everyone began to bow down including Nod and Tara! I smiled and bowed my head. After that everyone returned to the party. "See that wasn't too bad" nod smiled hugging me. "You were right" I admitted. "I always am" he cockily smiled at me. "Congratulations Mk!" Said Tara hugging me. "Thanks" I grinned. Ronins arm was around Tara. I couldn't help but smile, they could now date. "You two should go dance" I winked. Tara smiled and Ronin lead her to were the music was being played. Everything was great, the night went on and soon came to an end. "Can I talk to you?" Nod asked. "Of corse" I smiled. We walked outside behind the palace. "It's ok I have a weapon, the queens safe" Nod explained to the leafman that followed. "Okay commander you were saying" I teased. He grinned and sat down with me following. "Mk I first wanted to say congratulations" he smiled "thanks you too" not only was I queen but Nod was co-commanding officer! "Mk I've known you now for 4 years and I would like to spend even more with you. The rest of my life" he stepped down from where we were sitting. "I'm not sure if it's too soon but Mk i love you" he got down on one knee "will you marry me?" I cupped my hands around my mouth and smiled "yes, I'll marry you" I said. He stood up and we embraced. I kissed him then he slipped the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful Nod" "your beautiful so you deserve a beautiful ring" I smiled and kissed him again. I can't believe we were getting married! We talked for a few minutes then walked to my room. "Good night" he whispered. "Good night" I replied. He began to walk down the hall, "wait Nod" he turned and faced me "do you want to come in?" I asked. He smiled and followed me in. I walked into the closet and changed into my nightgown. It was a spaghetti strapped one that went down to my knees. Nod was sitting on the bed. I laid down next to him and set my head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I slowly tilted my head and kissed him. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I accepted it. He rolled over on me and began to kiss my jaw line. I got goose bumps as he went lower. He rubbed my sides as I put my fingers in his hair. He looked up at me and asked if he could go further and being me I let him. I loved Nod and we were now engaged so why not? He slipped his hands into my nightgown and he began to pull it up reveling my body. I shivered at the quick feel of cold air. He kissed me again and I pushed him off. It wasn't fair, he was fully dressed and I wasn't. So that needed to be changed. Him already being shirtless I unzipped his pants and threw it to the side. He kissed my neck and went down to my collar bone. It gave me goosebumps and I moaned begging for more. The rest of the night Nod and I spent it together. And it was amazing. I had never done this before I was always a good girl. I woke up the next morning breathless. Nod's hands were wrapped around me body and my head laid on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. This was nice waking up and him being there. I closed my eyes and thought about him. "Good morning" he moaned. "Good morning" I smiled in response. "You look beautiful" he whispered placing a hair behind my ear. "I love you" I replied. I kissed him gently. "Your going to kill me" he moaned. I giggled and rolled over taking a blanket off the bed covering myself. "I'm going to go get dressed" I laughed. "Awww" Nod yawned. I walked over to the closet and took a pair of green leggings and a marigold shirt that was cut where my collarbone was just barley revealing my chest. I then tied my boots and did my hair in the casual pony tail. "First day of work" Nod said hugging me from Behind. "Yea for us both" I gasped. "You've already gotten it down, me on the other hand.. Ronin is going to kill me" he chuckled "why" "do I really need a reason it's Ronin" he teased. "At least I'll get to see you at the end of the day" he smiled. "Yes you will, so hurry up and get dressed" I said smiling. "Okay" he mumbled. His armor was still n the bathroom from the following day so he began to strap it on. "Bye Mk!" He shouted about to open the door. "Wait!" I shouted. I ran up and kissed him "good luck" I giggled. "I'll need it" he said then he left the room. I finished picking up in my bedroom then made my way to the royal garden. 


End file.
